


Not a Normal Man

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, a lot of tension, angry revenge seeking Ed, based off of the new episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: All Ed ever wanted was to be a normal man, but the two times he thought he could have that it was taken away from him. Now he's beginning to think his life was never meant to be normal, but something much more.





	

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

The three of them were in a warehouse. They were in the perfect area to commit a murder and to get away with it. 

Barbara stood off to the side with her arms folded across her chest, she impatiently tapped her boot clad foot against the concrete as she eyed the two in front of her. Ed stood with his shoulders tensed, in his hand he clutched onto a gun, and his dark hate filled eyes were locked on Oswald. The smaller man was kneeling on the cold damp concrete, blood ran from his busted nose and his split lip, he shook as he stared up at his friend.

“Come on Ed, it doesn’t take this much thought to kill somebody.”

Oswald had killed Isabella; it hadn’t been Butch. Ed had tortured the brute of a man for hours thinking he had taken away the love of his life, but it turned out it hadn’t been him at all.

“Leave” Ed demanded, he turned his head to look in Barbara’s direction.

“Excuse me?” she asked sounding almost offended.

“Leave, I don’t need you here when I kill him.”

She looked between them, she read the rage on Ed’s face, and trusted he would go through with this.

“Fine, but if he turns up alive after tonight Tabitha is going to be pissed at me.”

With that the blond-haired woman turned and left, that left the two men alone.

Alone in a situation neither of them could have ever seen happening. Well Oswald had considered this option, but he had thrown himself into such a deep denial that he didn’t think Ed could ever cause him physical harm.

“Ed please, please don’t do this. Y-you don’t have to do this, please. God please don’t do this.”

Ed felt sickened by his begging, he felt sick at the guilt he felt right now. He knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty, he was the victim here. He kept thinking back to Isabella’s mangled corpse on the metal table back at the GCPD, he thought about the lies that Oswald had been feeding him for days now. He had nearly killed a man all because Oswald refused to just tell him the truth, tell him that for whatever reason he had been the one behind Isabella’s death.

Isabella, his second chance at Kristen, his second chance at feeling like a normal human being.

“Shut up!”

The smaller man ceased his pleading, but a whimper still escaped his lips. Ed wasn’t sure when the last time it was that he had seen Oswald so terrified, so broken, and fragile.

“She was my second chance, she was my chance to be normal, and you killed her. You lied to me, you paid people to feed me a lie, you made me look like an idiot.”

He still felt like an idiot. A smart man would have already pulled the trigger; a sane man wouldn’t be having second thoughts about this situation. 

“I-I know it was wrong of me, I shouldn’t.....I can’t say I regret it though, I regret a lot of things, but not having her killed.”

Ed pressed the barrel of the gun more firmly against the smaller man’s temple. Oswald never broke eye contact, despite the fact tears still welled in his eyes and spilled down his blotchy cheeks. If he was going to die he was going to die looking into the eyes of the man he loved more than his own life.

“Why?”

Oswald reached up with a shaking hand wrapping his fingers around Ed’s wrist. His grip was tight; his skin was sweaty and clammy.

“Madness, obsession, and because I’m so in love with you that I would kill to have you. I’m even willing to let you kill me now, that’s how much I love you Ed, and that’s how much I accept that you don’t love me back.”

It was as if a sudden and sobering realizing had hit Oswald, like he realized all his planning and meddling was for nothing and everything all at once. He meant it when he said that he could accept this now, that he could die at the hands of the man he loved more than he knew he could ever love.

He pulled on Ed’s wrist forcing the metal of the barrel to dig into his pale skin. Ed’s hand was starting to shake nearly as bad as Oswald’s.

Ed found himself taken aback as he looked down at him, as he listened to him speak. He found all homicidal desire washed from his body.

“Stand up,” the younger man demanded.

Oswald made no motion to follow the order.

“I said stand up!”

The older man flinched, he moved as quickly as he could with his injured leg. Ed grabbed him by the front of his dress shirt dragging him the rest of the way to his feet, he kept the gun pressed against his forehead as he shoved the smaller man back against a wall. 

“You don’t regret killing her?”

“No”

Ed moved the gun from his forehead to the side of his head. Oswald continued to stare up at him, the look in his icy blue eyes was getting difficult to read.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes”

Ed moved his hand from Oswald’s shirt to the side of his throat, he firmly dug his fingers against his skin. He could feel how hard he was breathing, he could feel each heavy swallow.

He could feel his own heart racing; he could feel his own building suspense and confusion. He pushed the gun more firmly against the older man’s head.

“Tell me you love me again,” the tone in the brunette’s voice was far less angered and demanding, he sounded desperate.

“I love you Edward”

The taller man gritted his teeth, he leaned his forehead against Oswald’s and growled in frustration as he threw the gun across the room. He could feel Oswald jerk at the sound of the gun hitting the ground, he could feel him flinch in response to his hands on either side of his face. Ed felt a strange sense of guilt that every little thing he did was making his friend flinch. His friend who stole away his chance at being a normal person.

Ed opened his eyes, he stared down at the man who stole everything from him. The man who stole his chance at being a normal man, but also the man who taught him to walk and gave him his wings. Oswald was the one who taught him everything that he needed to know, he taught him about proper body disposal, he taught him about bribes, and who he needed to know to survive in the underbelly of Gotham. He kept him safe and content while inside the walls of Arkham, he got him out of the hell known as Arkham, he gave him a beautiful home to live in, and a great position as chief of staff.

“You said I don’t love you, do you really believe that?” Ed asked, his voice was thick and heavy.

Oswald grabbed onto the other man’s forearms holding tightly, “Y-yes” he whispered in response to a question that caused his already breaking heart to break even further.

“I never suspected you Oswald, I have always believed you- believed in you, because I loved you.”

“Loved?” the older man asked, he could hardly mask the bitterness in his voice.

He nearly wished to be dead, it would hurt less than this conversation. This agonizing never ending conversation.

Tears continued to fall from his blood shot eyes, tears he wanted desperately to stop. His breath caught in his throat when lips pressed against his cheek. 

Ed kissed the tears from his cheeks, his lips lingered against warm flushed skin. Oswald closed his eyes, he let out a shaky breath in response to this bold show of intimacy from the man who was a moment ago going to kill him. The younger man placed light kisses against his eyelids, his forehead where the cold metal of a gun had been moments ago, he kissed the corners of his mouth, and paused just barely an inch away from his lips. Oswald opened his eyes again, he stared up at him wanting to be killed or kissed.

“Love, it’s not past tense. I still, even after all of this I still love you.” 

Ed kissed him, he kissed him with a rough passion that Oswald needed. The smaller man’s hands moved up to his friend’s hair, his fingers tangling in the damp brown locks. He sighed and moaned against the other man’s full lips, he felt complete and wanted as Ed placed a hand on the small of his back pulling him flush against him.

As the two of them kissed Ed came to accept he wasn’t an average man, he would never be a normal man, he would never be able to fix or take back what he had done to Kristen. He could and would never forgive Oswald for all the things he had done, but from this moment on Ed would move on and become a new person. He would become the person he was truly meant to be all along.


End file.
